Chifoumi
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Petite fic délire. Shep et McKay se comportent étrangement. Bravo à Atchoum. Chapitre 4 en ligne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Alors, entre un abus de jus d'oranges, une reprise de boulot qui me stresse, et des nuits blanches, voilà le résultat d'un petit délire personnel. Il n'y aura pas de deathfic cette fois-çi. Et je crois que cette histoire sera courte.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 1 - **

Elisabeth attendait devant la porte des étoiles, elle avait eu envie de sortir de cette citée entourée d'eau, de retrouver la terre ferme. Suite à sa demande, et en l'absence d'un Ronon piégé à l'infirmerie suite à une chute dans les escaliers, John avait pris comme remplaçant Lorne. Donc Elisabeth, Lorne, et Teyla attendaient que John et Rodney arrivent en salle d'embarquement.

Des rires la fit se retourner. Voir McKay rire était si rare, et il riait avec Sheppard en plus ! C'était irréel. Ca lui rappelait tout de même la fois où John avait balançé Rodney du balcon pour tester le bouclier individuel. De vrais gamins.

_- Messieurs ..._

John leva la main en lui faisant signe de se taire, Rodney lui murmurait des trucs à l'oreille. Elle se tourna vers Lorne, mais il était tout aussi étonné qu'elle.

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?_ demanda Teyla.

Elisabeth les regarda, et fronça les sourcils.

_- Ils jouent à un jeu,_ répondit elle.

_- Quoi comme jeu ?_

_- C'est Papier Caillou Ciseaux,_ expliqua Lorne. _C'est un jeu que l'on utilise quand on n'arrive pas à choisir quelque chose._

_- Je vois, _répondit Teyla.

_- Vraiment ?_ s'étonna Lorne. _Même moi je ne comprends pas ce que je viens de dire. _

_- Je ... ne voulais pas ... passer pour une idiote,_ admit Teyla en rougissant.

_- C'est un jeu d'enfant, les deux joueurs choisissent simultanément un des trois coups en le symbolisant de la main, le caillou, le papier, le ciseaux._ Elisabeth les mima avec la main. _De façon générale, le caillou bat les ciseaux en les émoussant, les ciseaux battent la feuille en la coupant, la feuille bat la pierre en l'enveloppant. _

_- D'accord, et si les deux joueurs miment le caillou ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de points, c'est match nul._

_- Ca va jusqu'à combien de points ?_

_- En général c'est celui qui arrive à trois points._

_- Docteur Weir, votre explication était meilleure que la mienne._

_- Vous savez, Major Lorne, quand j'étais étudiante, pendant l'été je travaillais comme monitrice dans des colonies de vacances. C'est même là où j'ai appris à négocier, les gosses sont parfois pires que certains dirigeants de pays._

_- Ca fait un moment que j'observe le Colonel et McKay, et ils font exactement les mêmes gestes ! Dans une heure nous sommes encore là,_ soupira Teyla.

_- Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas frères ! _rajouta Lorne.

Soudain, Rodney cria.

_- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Je suis le meilleur !_

_- Oh ! Ca va McKay !_

John fit signe au technicien pour qu'il compose l'adresse de planète P4M343. Il passa devant Elisabeth et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

_- Vous croyez que l'endroit est sûr ?_ demanda Elisabeth. _Peut être qu'une autre équipe serait la bienvenue._

_- D'après les relevés de la sonde, c'est une planète très humide, il y a des marais, il faudra faire attention,_ prévint John.

_- Je crois que je vais faire venir une autre équipe ... _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth,_ Rodney posa sa main sur son épaule, _et comme on dit, qui vivra **verra**._

_- Oh !_ cria John. _Qu'elle est belle celle là ! Bien joué !_ Les deux coéquipiers se tapèrent dans les mains. _On y va ! _

Une fois de l'autre côté, le paysage était lugubre.

_- Sheppard, je ... je ... je n'aime ... pas ça,_ balbutia Rodney. _J'ai ... j'ai ... peur._

Il se colla au colonel.

_- Euh ... Je ne suis pas chaud non plus, c'était pas l'image que l'on avait sur la vidéo. **Je veux qu'on me rembourse mon billet d'avion !**_

Les autres regardèrent les deux compères. Puis Teyla montra quelque chose du doigt.

_- Où est passée la porte ?_

**TBC.**

**Si vous avez trouvé ce qui arrive aux deux zozios, envoyez moi une review ou un MP (message privé), si il y a une gagnante (ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.lol) elle sera dans ma prochaine fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Certaines chauffent (elles ont eu une reply de ma part) et d'autres non. Ca vous intrigue hein ? Petite aide : faites bien attention aux paroles et aux comportements. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 2 -**

Teyla montra quelque chose du doigt.

_- Où est passée la porte ?_

La voix de Rodney monta d'un octave.

_- C'est ... c'est ... c'est ... quoi ce délire ?_

_- Arrêtez Rodney, vous m'étranglez._

_- Mais Shep ... shep ... shep ... pard, j'ai peur._

_- Nous sommes tous ensembles, on va s'en sortir, _répondit John

Malheureusement, John déglutit bruyamment, les autres le regardèrent en l'entendant.

_- Colonel, vous n'êtes pas crédible maintenant._

_- Désolé Rodney, mais je suis un être humain, pas une machine._

_- Je suis sûr que Sammy aurait aimé vous étudier._

John gloussa.

_- Encore bravo Rodney._

_- Deux points pour moi._

_- Sammy ? Vous parlez de Samantha Carter ?_ questionna Weir.

_- Euh ... oui._

_- Vous l'appelez par son petit nom ?_

_- Nous sommes proches tous les deux._

_- Dites plutôt que vous avez été proches._

Rodney donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Sheppard.

_- Bon, si nous revenions à nos sandwichs ... euh ... à nos moutons. Lorne ? Une idée sur la situation ? _

Lorne fut surpris par la question du Colonel. En fait, il était surtout surpris par son comportement.

_- Je crois ... que l'on devrait voir s'il y a une source d'énergie quelque part qui pourrait faire disparaître une porte des étoiles._

_- Je savais que vous étiez le meilleur Fred ! _John lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_- Je ne m'appelle pas Fred._

_- Votre prénom n'est pas Freddie ? _

_- Non._

_- Ah ! J'aurai pourtant cru._ Il se retourna vers Rodney et lui sourit. _Deux partout. En route mauvaise troupe !_

**oOo**

Après une heure de marche dans un épais brouillard, guidés seulement par l'ordinateur portable de Rodney, ils arrivèrent devant un immense château, il aurait pu servir de décor à un film de Dracula.

_- Euh ... et bien il semble que l'unique source d'énergie vienne de ce ... lugubre château._

Ils se regardèrent tous.

_- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ demanda Teyla.

_- Soit nous passons la nuit dans ces marais, soit nous entrons dans ce château. On vote à main levée ?_

_- Colonel,_ intervint Weir. _Je crois que personne souhaite rester içi._

_- D'accord. Lorne, vous ouvrez la marche. Teyla vous restez en arrière._

_- On vous protège alors. _

_- Euh ... oui. C'est moi qui donne les ordres._

**oOo**

Arrivés devant les portes du château, celles çi s'ouvrirent dans un grincement douloureux pour les oreilles. Ils restèrent un instant indécis, puis ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. A l'intérieur, un immense escalier, et des candélabres accrochés aux murs éclairaient le hall d'entrée. Soudain, Rodney hurla.

_- Aaaahhh !_

Ses compagnons sursautèrent.

_- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?_ demanda Lorne à peine remis de ses émotions.

_- Euh ... rien, _Rodney devint rouge pivoine.

_- Il a simplement eu peur de son ombre,_ signala Teyla.

_- Je ne pensais pas que vous l'aviez vu._

_- Et si, Rodney, je ferme la marche, j'ai tout vu._

John lança un regard noir à l'attention du scientifique. Celui çi lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

Une dame d'un certain âge fit son apparition en haut des escaliers. Brune, les cheveux très long attachés par un foulard, de grandes boucles d'oreilles et des ongles immenses.

_- Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Carlotta, vous êtes chez moi._

John s'avança un peu.

_- Euh ... bonsoir. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, nous nous sommes perdus._

_- Vous venez de loin ?_

_- Oui, de très loin. _

_- Vous devez être fatigués. Les marais ne sont pas sûrs la nuit, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez dormir içi, j'ai trente trois chambres._

_- Nous vous remerçions de votre hospitalité._

_- Je vais appeler mes serviteurs, ils prépareront vos chambres. Avez vous faim ?_

_- Un peu, mais nous ne voulons pas vous embêter, nous avons nos ..._

_- Pas de commentaires. Je possède tous les champs autour de ma maison. J'ai de la nourriture à profusion._

Weir sembla intéressée par le mot profusion.

_- Ce sera avec plaisir._

_- Bien, je vais vous faire préparer le repas. Qu'est ce que vous aimez particulièrement ?_

_- J'adore les piments ! Vous en avez ? _demanda John. Ses compagnons le dévisagèrent, il haussa les épaules. _Ben quoi ? J'aime manger des piments, c'est pas un crime !_

Rodney soupira bruyamment.

**TBC.**

**Bon, j'ai laissé un tas d'indices. A vous de trouver. J'attends vos théories par reviews et si vous êtes sûres par MP. Prochain chapitre, gros délire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Bravo à Atchoum qui a trouvé en premier que John et Rodney parodiaient Scoubidou. Bravo aussi aux autres. Un énorme merci pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai eu. 27 pour deux chapitres. Un record pour moi. Avant dernier chapitre, le final se fera vers le 16 septembre. J'aurai le temps à ce moment là.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

Le lendemain matin.

Après une soirée passée dans le château**(1)**, ils prirent congé dès l'aube, remerciant et promettant à Carlotta de revenir pour des négociations. La pauvre femme se sentait bien seule, malgré le nombre important de domestiques. Le gros problème a résoudre était de retrouver la porte. Carlotta avait une théorie là dessus. Un magicien s'amusait à piéger les visiteurs, il détestait l'eau des marais, c'est pour ça que Carlotta avait construit son château dans un coin aussi humide.

Ils marchaient donc depuis près de deux heures quand Rodney eut une envie pressante. Comme par hasard, ils étaient au milieu d'un immense champ, loin des bois.

_- Je vous accompagne, je n'aime pas vous laisser seul._

_- Non merci Colonel, je suis assez grand pour y aller seul._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne regarderai pas quand vous lèverez la patte comme pour marquer votre territoire._ Rodney rougit violemment. _Oh ! Je vois, ce n'est pas la petite commission ! Dans ce cas, je passe mon tour, je n'ai pas envie de sentir des odeurs (2) ou d'entendre des bruits ... Aïe._

Rodney venait de le frapper à l'épaule.

_- Je reviens dans dix minutes. Et si j'ai le moindre problème j'aboie. _

Il termina sa phrase par un magnifique sourire. John fit signe aux autres de déposer les sacs.

_- Pause de vingt minutes._

Ils s'assirent tous par terre en attendant le retour du petit génie.

**oOo**

_- Colonel ? Pouvez vous m'expliquer votre comportement ? _demanda Weir._ Depuis hier vous agissez curieusement. _

John regarda ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute.

_- Euh ... rien. Je suis normal._

_- Vous voulez rire ? J'ai l'impression qu'avec McKay, c'est un concours à celui qui fait le plus de bêtises. Par exemple hier soir pendant le repas ... Au moment où il venait de finir de fabriquer son sandwich, il l'a approché de sa bouche et vous avez sauté sur lui et vous avez mordu dans le sandwich. Dois je vous rappeler vos fonctions ? Vous devez montrer l'exemple._

_- On a quand même le droit de se détendre ?_ demanda John.

_- Oui. Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous vexer,_ dit Elisabeth devant la mine renfrognée de son ami. Rapidement elle changea de sujet, car il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier les fous. _Ca fait combien de temps que Rodney est parti ?_

_- Vingt cinq minutes !_ dit John en regardant sa montre. _Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._ Il se leva et tapa sur sa radio. _McKay, répondez, où êtes vous bon sang !_

C'est un Rodney essoufflé qui lui répondit.

_- J'arriiiiiiiiiiive !_

_- Vous courez McKay ?_

_- Oui ! J'ai une question ! Est ce que vous êtes bon en football américain ?_

_- Pas un pro, mais je me défends. Pourquoi ?_

_- Regardez sur votre gauche ! J'arriiiiiive !_

En effet, Rodney sortit du bois, courant comme un dératé, comme s'il était poursuivi par des Wraiths. Sheppard remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction.

_- Non ! _hurla Rodney. _Sauvez vous ! Elles sont complètement folles !_

_- Qui ? _demanda John.

Il eut rapidement la réponse à sa question. Une cinquantaine de femmes sortirent du bois en hurlant. Arrivé devant John, Rodney lui donna l'objet avant de continuer droit devant lui.

_- Bonne chance Colonel !_

John eut un instant d'hésitation puis il fila sur la gauche, pensant qu'elles en voulaient à Rodney. Malheureusement, les femmes suivirent le pauvre Colonel, qui tentait vainement de mettre de la distance entre elles et lui. Mais elles couraient vite, trop vite. Il vit dans son champ de vision Lorne qui revenait d'une petite ballade avec Teyla. Lorne tira en l'air mais les femmes ne furent pas impressionnées, elles crièrent encore plus. Rusé, John donna à Lorne l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de football.

_- Courez !_

Le Major détala rapidement suivi de près par Teyla. Comme prévu, les femmes les pourchassèrent. Soudain, Lorne tourna sur la gauche, certaines des femmes tombèrent en essayant de tourner elles aussi mais c'était peu par rapport au nombre. Une quarantaine étaient encore en course, et encore plus en colères. Finalement, à force de tourner, Lorne s'approcha d'un McKay tout juste remis de sa course, soutenu par Weir.

_- A vous !_ hurla t'il avant de lui faire une passe digne d'O.J. Simpson à l'époque de la grande époque des Buffalo Bills.

Malheureusement, ce fut Elisabeth qui attrapa l'objet. Elle resta figée sur place. Par chance, les femmes s'arrêtèrent et ne bougèrent plus.

_- Je ... je crois qu'elles n'attaquent pas les femmes,_ dit Elisabeth.

_- C'est faux ! C'est parce qu'elles m'obéissent._

Tous se retournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était le sosie de Merlin l'enchanteur, grand, maigre, et une très longue barbe blanche.

**TBC.**

**L'idée de la course poursuite vient d'une fic anglaise « Comment draguer un Colonel en 10 leçons » **

**(1) Non, pas celui de la Star Ac.**

**(2) C'est gore, je sais. Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Non vous ne rêvez pas. Suite et fin de cette fic. J'ai mis le temps, mais je me rétablis. Merci les filles d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles, de vos encouragements, et de vos dédicaces sur certaines fics et reviews. Ca m'a touché.

Donc le dernier chapitre parce que je tourne en rond. Et de plus, il y a une fic en préparation (j'ai fait des recherches sur internet la journée entière pour étoffer cette fic).

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 4 -**

_- Je m'appelle Emalec, je suis le gardien de ces terres et l'un d'entre vous m'a volé cet objet._

_- Je ne suis pas un voleur,_ s'indigna Rodney. _Je ... j'ai fait ça pour qu'on puisse partir._ Il se tourna vers Sheppard. _J'ai entendu deux femmes parler d'un objet qui faisait disparaître la porte des étoiles. Je les ai suivies jusqu'à une caverne, et l'une d'entre elle a montré cet objet. Dès qu'elles sont sorties, je l'ai récupéré, mais en quittant la caverne je me suis retrouvé devant une cinquantaine de bonnes femmes. Elles m'ont poursuivi en hurlant comme des furies._

_- Ecoutez Emalec, nous sommes de pacifiques explorateurs, mais si nous ne donnons pas de nouvelles à notre base d'içi ..._ Sheppard regarda sa montre ... _d'içi deux heures, des groupes armés débarquerons içi._

_- C'est une menaçe ?_

_- Non,_ intervint Weir. _Mais ils vont s'inquiéter pour nous, je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez ennuyé avec ..._

_- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous,_ coupa Emalec.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Cet objet,_ il le prit des mains de Weir, _est la moitié d'un appareil._

_- C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à la moitié d'un coeur._

_- C'est exactement ça, Monsieur ..._

_- Docteur McKay. Je suis le génie de la galaxie de Pégase._

Tout les atlantes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_- Vous n'êtes pas meilleur que mon ex femme._

Rodney se pinça les lèvres, vexé.

_- Votre ex femme ?_

_- Oui, Carlotta. Elle vit dans les marais._

_- Nous l'avons rencontré, nous avons dormi chez elle._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Je perçois comme une pointe de jalousie dans votre voix._

_- Euh ... non. Vous avez couché avec elle ?_ demanda t'il à Sheppard.

_- Ah je vois qu'il a reconnu le capitaine Kirk !_

_- Fermez la McKay ! Et non je n'ai pas couché avec votre ex-femme. Elle ... n'est pas mon type._

_- Vous l'insultez ?_ demanda Emalec.

_- Messieurs, messieurs, nous n'avançons pas. Nous aimerions rentrer chez nous, est ce que vous pouvez nous aider ?_

Emalec se tourna vers Teyla, il fut troublé par sa beauté.

_- Juste pour vous voir sourire une seule fois, je serai capable d'aller chercher moi même l'appareil chez Carlotta._

Teyla lui fit un sourire façon pub pour dentifrice.

**oOo**

_- Carlotta ! Carlotta ! Descend tout de suite !_

_- Par les ancêtres ! Arrête de hurler. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. Je veux ta moitié du corazon._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu m'as bien compris. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ces gens en otage juste pour ton plaisir personnel._

_- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde qui vient me voir, je me sens seule._

_- Et avec qui tu as couché cette fois ci ?_

_- Avec ce jeune homme, _dit elle en désignant Lorne.

Les compagnons du jeune Major le regardèrent avec un mélange d'horreur et de pitié. Lorne, lui, devenait de plus en plus blanc.

_- Hein ? Ce ... ce n'est ... n'est pas ... vrai. Teyla, aidez moi._

_- Ben ... vous êtes venu me rejoindre un peu tard ... je ne sais pas qu'est ce que vous avez pu faire avant._

_- Vous êtes allé voir Teyla ?_ demanda John. _Vous avez ..._

_- Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ... elle ... elle ... elle me fait des massages._

Teyla inclina la tête et sourit.

_- Il dit la vérité Colonel, du moins en ce qui concerne les massages._

_- Teyla ! Vous ne pensez pas quand même que j'ai ..._

_- Ca suffit,_ cria Carlotta. _J'ai menti, je n'ai couché avec personne, je voulais juste rendre Emalec jaloux._ Elle s'approcha de son ex mari et lui caressa la joue. _Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé, mais ta jalousie ma rendue folle._

_- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as couché avec l'autre ?_

_- Oui, c'était une sorte de vengeance, je l'ai fait boire un peu et je l'ai titillé, mais franchement il n'était pas génial au lit. Point de vue de la taille de son ... il était minuscule._

Les Atlantes se sentirent gênés. John allait parler quand Emalec se mit en colère.

_- Je te jure que si je retrouve ce type, je le tuerai. Je tuerai Kolya ce fils de bâtard !_

A l'évocation du nom du Génii, les Atlantes restèrent bouche bée, puis Sheppard fut pris d'un fou rire, suivi rapidement par ses coéquipiers.

_- Kolya ... son ... minuscule ! Faudra que je lui ressorte celle là lors de notre prochaine confrontation._

_- Oui, ça va le tuer sur place, mieux qu'une balle,_ dit Rodney en se tenant les côtes.

_- Vous le connaissez ?_ demanda Emalec.

John reprit son sérieux.

_- Oui, il a plusieurs fois essayé de nous tuer. Mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois j'aurai sa peau._

_- Merci. Carlotta, tu peux rendre la porte visible maintenant ?_

_- A une condition, que tu restes auprès de moi._

**oOo**

Carlotta avait tenu sa promesse, la porte des étoiles était à nouveau visible. Rodney composa l'adresse sur le DHD. Le scientifique pouffait de rire.

_- Euh ... McKay ? Vous rigolez encore sur Kolya ?_

_- Non, je repense à la course du Major Lorne, je revois quand il a bifurqué, les femmes qui sont tombées. C'était ... comique._

Ils rirent tous de bon coeur, c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la porte.

**oOo**

_- Alors Carson ?_

_- Et bien, vous êtes tous en pleine forme._

_- Ca me fait une belle jambe !_ râla Ronon, toujours alité, la jambe dans le plâtre.

_- Carson, je profite qu'ils soient sortis, j'aimerai que vous fassiez passer des scanners cérébraux à Sheppard et à McKay. Ils ont eu un comportement très étrange ces derniers jours._

_- Pas besoin d'examens, Docteur Weir, je sais ce qu'ils ont._

_- C'est vrai Ronon ?_

_- Oui, en fait c'est à cause d'eux que je me retrouve coinçé sur ce lit. Ils ont regardé un film et ils ont imité les héros en sortant de la salle de visionnage. Ils m'ont fait un ... comment dites vous ? un croque patte ?_

_- Croche patte._

_- Voilà, et je suis tombé dans les escaliers._

_- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?_

_- Je me vengerai plus tard._

Le sourire de Ronon fit trembler Weir.

_- C'était quel film ?_

_- Je ne sais plus, un nom bizarre. De toute façon, les terriens vous êtes bizarres._

Weir baissa la tête et sourit. Certains plus que d'autres, pensa t'elle. Les deux fauteurs de troubles firent leur entrée.

_- John ?_

_- Oui Elisabeth ?_

_- J'aimerai savoir quel est le dernier film que vous avez vu._

_- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez venir en voir un avec moi ?_ dit John d'un sourire charmeur.

_- Peut être ..._

_- Un super film, très drôle._ Il regarda Rodney et ensemble ils hurlèrent. _Scoubidou bidouuuuuuuuu !_

**oOo**

_- Arrêtez ! Vous marchez dans mon coin !_

_- Ca suffit Rodney !_

_- Non, je ne veux pas relaver encore une fois, vous laissez des traces._

John posa le front sur son balai et soupira.

_- Il reste encore dix jours de punition, je crois que je ne vais pas tenir._

_- Je croyais pourtant que dans l'armée on vous faisait faire des corvées de nettoyage au départ._

_- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le ménage qui m'embête, c'est vous !_

_- Merci, c'est sympa._

_- Je plaisante Rodney._

_- Moi je préfère faire le ménage dans le mess pendant quinze jours que d'être confié aux bons soins de Ronon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_- Parce que vous croyez qu'il va nous laisser tranquille ? Vous rêvez mon vieux._

Rodney regarda le colonel, inquiet. Puis les deux hommes se remirent au travail, balayant et lavant le sol du mess.

Exténués, ils s'assirent en terrasse, le temps que le sol séche. John tendit une bière à Rodney.

_- Tenez, j'ai piqué ça dans les cuisines. Tchin !_

_- Merci._

_- Ca vous dirait de voir un film demain soir ?_

_- On recommence à le parodier ? C'était marrant à faire._

_- Oui, pourquoi pas. Alors, voyons ce qu'ils proposent ... Le secret de Brokeback Mountain._

_- C'est le film avec les deux cow-boys qui ..._

_- Euh ... oui, c'est ça._

Rodney se racla la gorge.

_- Pour le parodier celui là ... ben ... c'est que ... c'est difficile ..._

_- Oups, désolé, j'ai mal lu, il passe la semaine prochaine, demain c'est Menteur Menteur. Ce sera plus facile de dire la vérité durant 24 heures._

_- Je ne vais pas le parodier, je dis toujours la vérité moi !_

_- Mais bien sûr !_

Les deux hommes rirent.

_- Ok pour le film demain soir, faudra qu'on se dépêche après de venir faire le ménage içi._

_- Oui. Dommage pour le film de Brokeback Mountain, cela aurait été un vrai défi de faire semblant d'avoir une liaison et cela aurait été vachement plus drôle._

_- Vous n'auriez pas tenu devant mon regard bleu, si ravageur. Au boulot Colonel, le sol est sec, il faut descendre les chaises._

_- Oui chef._ John se leva et suivit Rodney dans la grande salle du mess. _Franchement, ça ne vous dirait pas de parodier Brokeback Mountain ?_

_- On verra la semaine prochaine, Colonel, on verra la semaine prochaine._

**FIN.**

**Enfin ! J'espère que cette fic vous a bien fait rire, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait eu autant de succès. **

**Dernière bonne nouvelle : je suis la plus heureuse, car après 8 ans et 4 opérations, j'entends parfaitement. J'avais mis des sous de côté pour acheter un appareil auditif, et finalement j'ai trouvé un chirurgien, que dis je ... un magicien, et désormais j'entends les bruits de la rue, le chant des oiseaux, le fax qui sonne quand il n'a plus de papier. C'est merveilleux comme la vie peut être bruyante mais belle. Merci encore de vos soutiens. Et avec les sous je vais m'envoler pour le Canada en juin 2007 ! Youpiiiiii !**

**Est ce que je vous ai dit que j'étais heureuse ? Oui ? Ben je le répète encore ! La vie est merveilleuse !**

**Bayas dédicace cette fic à son ORL, même s'il ne la lira jamais (heureusement parce que j'aurai trop honte. lol).**


End file.
